


If You Don't Mind

by Ukthxbye



Series: Don't Complicate It [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Irene Adler, Comedy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, now John knows too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Greg, Sherlock and John are all working on a case but someone keeps calling and texting Greg.





	If You Don't Mind

_Burr... burr... burr_

 

Sherlock's eyes slowly crept up from the body to stare at Greg Lestrade.

 

With a slight guilty smile, Greg reached in his pocket in a panic and hit the button to stop the call.  

 

With a long breath out his nose, Sherlock continued his examination.

 

"Mid 50s, married…" he paused, turning his head to the side, studying the hands. "Heart condition likely undiagnosed I'm sure…

 

"How sure?" John offered arms folded across his chest, standing over Sherlock

 

Sherlock sniffed. "We'll get one of Molly's new techni…"

 

 _Burr… burr_ _burr_ went off in Greg's pocket.

 

"... cians... to check on this," Sherlock drawled with a sneer at the end.

 

John's brow furrowed as he looked between the DI and Sherlock.  Greg offered a half grin and a cough before continuing.

 

"Sally is checking finances. We got another interview with his brother. Wife is insisting…"

 

Three more quick vibrations.

 

Greg snickered and tugged at his pocket in haste, pulling his phone out. He glanced at it and shoved the mobile back in his pocket, folding his arms and then placing them on his hips and back to his chest.

 

Sherlock stared and John continued to look between the two men. John noted Greg colour when he checked the phone.

 

"I feel like I'm missing something here," John chuckled.

 

"Nope. Anyway! This case could be a 7 or a 2.." Sherlock began to speak again.

 

More buzzes.

 

John coughed, "You need to check that or… answer?"

 

Sherlock stiffened his spine, irritation painted across his face and Greg's sheepish in response.

 

"Yeah... it's just a new thing, just... yeah," Greg laughed with a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

John clicked his tongue against his teeth, patting Greg on the arm with a raised eyebrow."Good for you mate.

 

 _Baby Doll_ flashed up on the screen and John snickered to himself when he saw the name.

 

"Sorry I think I'd better," Greg took the call and put the phone to his ear as he pivoted away from the other.

 

"Baby doll I'm working you know... well if you know why are you calling and texting so much bloody hell," he gritted softly.

 

"Hand me the phone." Sherlock held his hand out.

 

"Ah no I think," he began at Sherlock but the person on the other line got his attention. "What's that…" he sighed holding out his mobile, "She wants to talk to you."

 

"Excellent."

 

Sherlock took the mobile from a reluctant Lestrade, and looking down at it, he clicked it to speaker mode. Greg squeaked shooting his hand out to take it but Sherlock the quicker and kept it away as he moved back.

 

"Oh you naughty boy," purred from the speaker in the quiet morgue.

 

Greg groaned and sunk to a squat rubbing his face with his hands.

 

"You put me on speaker. I know my Detective Inspector would never but that assures me the Consulting one is listening now."

 

"Oh shit that's Ir-" John whispered much too loud but clapped his hand over his mouth as Sherlock and Greg shot him looks, one a glare and the other something more desperate.

 

Greg rose running a hand through his hair waiting.

 

"If you would be so kind, we're—"

 

"A case oh you boys are adorable.  I really do have a weak spot for detectives. But I really only have plans with one tonight. I was only asking about details. You want in on them?"

 

Sherlock groaned, "You know I do not. Please respect your pet and let him do his work please. He'll find energy for you I'm sure."

 

She moaned, "Oh if you only knew how much—"

 

"OK! Point made."

 

"You aren't jealous are you, Sherlock?" she sighed.

 

He laughed, "You never stop do you?"

 

"I only ask out of concern for your own little pet," she simpered.

 

Sherlock gulped as his eyes went wide.

 

She softly laughed, "Ah... yes, I know about her."

 

Sherlock squinted his eyes at Greg who held up his hands, shaking his head.

 

"This discussion is over. Give us 30 minutes and he's all yours."

 

She chuckled low, "Be gentle with him, I—"

 

But he cut her off with click hanging up the call.

 

John’s jaw stayed low, as a throaty laugh fell out. "Wow."

 

Greg turned to him to speak but John's face made the words give up.

 

"How long?" John smirked once he got his breath back.

 

Sherlock whined, throwing his head back.  "Case. Please!" He snatched his own phone from his pocket texting. A buzz from his read and he dropped it in his pocket. "Molly is sending someone competent to assist. It will be a welcome change today. "

 

"So, who knows?" John smirked.

 

"Too many already," Greg sighed.

 

"I think we agree on that."

 

Greg nodded at Sherlock and  turned to John, "So if you could keep this—"

 

John snickered, but nodded, "Secret's safe with me."

 

Greg dug out his wallet suddenly, "I'm getting coffee before the tech gets here, anyone else?"

 

Sherlock waved his hand, starting to study the body again intensely.

 

"Yeah, I'll go with you," John offered and followed behind Greg headed to the door.

 

When they reached it, John slowed, "So one question about this…" and before Greg could protest, he continued with a smug grin, "Baby doll?"

 

Greg and Sherlock let out a grumble simultaneously and John giggled as Greg shoved the door open, walking fast away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mouse 9 and Mizjoely


End file.
